Abismo
by Malkia Ciara
Summary: Hay un solo camino cuando se ama… y ese camino no tiene retorno. Al llegar a su fin, solo se ve el abismo y uno debe decidir.


Abismo

Esta historia parte luego del capitulo 483 del manga de Naruto.

Los personajes fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo el nuevo rumbo de la historia es una creación completamente mía, Malkia Ciara.

* * *

.

.

**Prólogo**

.

.

-Llévame contigo – gritó con voz quebrada una mujer

-¿Por qué ibas a querer unirte a mi...? – clavó sus ojos vacíos a la figura frente a él. - ¿Qué estas intentando? ¿Qué pretendes?

Su cuerpo tembló ante su voz, su piel se erizó, su boca se secó, sus instintos la obligaban a correr, sin embargo decidió ignorar – No tengo ningún motivo oculto, Créeme!... ¡Desde aquel día en el que abandonaste la aldea, me he arrepentido de no haberme ido contigo!

_'Una vieja amiga eh, seguro que también está enamorada de el…pero…'_- _quiso reír, más su cuerpo no respondía, sentía la sangre en su boca y nariz, apenas podía respirar. Iba a morir de eso estaba segura._

-Haré todo lo que tú quieras, no quiero continuar con todos estos remordimientos – continuó con su discurso. Trató de que su voz sonara más segura, fue imposible.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que quiero hacer? -

-¡Me da igual, cumpliré lo que sea que me ordenes! – explicó levantando sus brazos desesperada.

-Mi objetivo es… ¡Destruir Konoha! – informó inspeccionando su reacción. Los ojos de la mujer se habían abierto mostrando sorpresa, dolor, decepción… Decidió presionar más - ¿Estas segura de que quieres traicionar a Konoha por mi? –

Sus labios temblaron, trago antes de responder –Sí… si es lo que quieres que haga…-

-Hmph… entonces demuéstramelo – la comisura de sus labios se elevó, saboreando sus próximas palabras – Mátala – tentó – Y entonces aceptaré tu oferta –

Su mirada esmeralda siguió temblorosa el dedo índice con el que él apuntaba un cuerpo tirado a su lado. Ante el silencio, los ojos negros del hombre se entrecerraron, esperando su próximo movimiento.

Un kunai hizo su aparición a través de su capa entreabierta, su agarre dudó. – ¿Quién es?-

-Una integrante de mi equipo "Taka". Y, como puedes ver, ya no me sirve para nada. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Eres una Ninja médico verdad, Sakura? Perfecto… tú ocuparás su lugar-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer tirada en el piso, empuñando el pequeño kunai 'Qué cruel e inhumano… no se parece en nada al Sasuke-kun que yo conocía. Ha cambiado radicalmente'

-¿Y bien? ¿No eres capaz de hacerlo Sakura?- clavó sus ojos en la fémina

'Ella no importa ahora… Si yo… si consigo su confianza… y apuñalar a Sasuke-kun, ¡Por fin acabaría todo de una vez!' entrecerró sus ojos y apuntó sin titubear dispuesta a todo.

_-No… lo… hagas… Sa…suke…- apenas pudo pronunciar la ex integrante mirando al verdugo de su verdugo_

Sakura giró rápidamente conmocionada y solo pudo ver como la mano del dueño de los ojos negros era envuelta con los rayos del Raikiri, dispuesto a atravesar su corazón. Incapaz de esquivar, espero el impacto, pero solo sintió un empujón.

'Estaba dispuesto a matarla' –Que bajo has caído Sasuke- anunció al mismo tiempo que sujetaba el brazo que iba dirigido certero a Sakura y levantaba su rodilla dispuesto a golpear su estómago.

-¡Heh! …Y aquí llega otro más –dijo esquivando sin problemas el ataque.

-Estabas intentando matar a Sasuke tú sola ¿No, Sakura? No hay ninguna necesidad… no tienes que cargar tú sola con todo el peso. Como el capitán del equipo 7 debo asum… -su voz calló abruptamente, abrió su ojo incrédulo y giro lentamente. Una pequeña jeringa ya sin líquido parecía burlarse de él.

-Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei- una única lágrima cayó de su ojo verde, agarró el cuerpo del peliplata antes que caiga y susurró en su oído- He desertado- Lo depositó suavemente en el suelo, empuñó de nuevo el kunai y disparó. Un quejido de dolor inundo el lugar y luego puro silencio.

-¿Quieres que haga algo más?- interrogó al espectador. Una risa macabra hizo eco en el escenario.

-Bienvenida a Taka, Sa ku ra-

.

.

_Hay un solo camino cuando se ama… y ese camino no tiene retorno. Al llegar a su fin, solo se ve el abismo, y uno debe decidir._

_._

_._

* * *

Todo comentario será bien recibido y definirá el seguimiento de la historia.

Gracias por leerme, un beso enorme!

Cici!


End file.
